Use of computing devices to perform various tasks has become ubiquitous. For example, a person may use any number of computing devices to perform various tasks throughout the course of a day. Often, any one of these devices can be used to perform one or more of the various tasks. However, once a user begins a task on a particular computing device, there is very limited ability to continue that task on a different computing device. That is, the computing devices do not automatically synchronize with each other to facilitate migration of a task among the different computing devices.
Furthermore, even if the computing devices were able to synchronize with one another to facilitate migration of a task among different computing devices, such synchronization would not be performed intelligently. For example, data stored on a first computing device may synchronized to a second computing device even when the second computing device is unlikely to use some or all of that data.